


Punishment for the Naughty

by AstrilCleric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, also there's some sweet hugging in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrilCleric/pseuds/AstrilCleric
Summary: While on a mission, Jamison annoys Mako with his sexual frustrations to the point of getting punished. Not that he complains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is more naughty than the first ficlet I wrote. I asked for prompts and I got this:  
> 
> 
> So here we go.

Jamison dropped his bags by the foot of his bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, rested on his back and stretched. "One good thing about goin' on these missions is the places we get to stay, right Hogs?" he tilted his head down to look at the man who was still by the door.

Mako made a low sound of agreement and lumbered to his own bed, dropped his bag beside it, and sat down.

"Say, we don't start until tomorrow…" Jamison started and rolled onto his side to face Mako with one leg bend and propped up so his legs were parted. "Whatdaya say we have some fun?"

Mako stared at him for a moment. In all honesty, the offer was tempting. It'd been a while since they last fooled around, and it definitely wasn't in a nice place like this hotel that Overwatch was putting them up in.

"No," the answer was low and stern. "We're here for a job, not pleasure."

"Oh come on!" Jamison threw his arms up like he was disappointed.

"It's late. Do you want the others to wake up hearing your cries?" Mako asked. "You know you're too loud. And our room is surrounded by four other people."

Jamison grumbled. "Yeah, and that doctor lady would probably flip if she heard screaming."

"Don't need her rushing in her in the middle of it."

Jamison sighed heavily through his nose. "But I'm horny."

"Then touch yourself."

"Oh ya'd like that wouldn't ya?' Jamison smirked.

"Didn't say I wouldn't. But if it'd get you to shut up I'll get behind that," Mako said and laid backwards on the bed. "Just be quiet, I'm going to sleep."

Jamison watched as the larger male rolled onto his side. Being rejected was something Jamison hated; it drove him crazy, and made him even hornier. He got up from his bed, went over to Mako's. He laid down behind him and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulder.

"Jamison, I told you no, so fuck off."

"Come on Hoggy, are ya telling me that me being like this don't get you fired up?" he spoke beside the man's ear and ground his hips against Mako's back, and pushed his semi-erect cock against him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Jamison frowned. And pressed his forehead against Mako's back. "C'mon Mako, gimme something here," he sounded more pleading now, but Mako didn't care. Suddenly the larger man turned over, sat up in the process, and pulled Jamison over his lap.

"You want something? I'll punish you for annoying me. Naughty brats get spanked, _hard_."

He knew it was more of a threat, but Jamison couldn't help his cock from growing harder. He loved this side of Mako; rough and dominating, because even though his words were harsh, he knew that this man would never really harm him. Even if they weren't boss and bodyguard anymore, Mako never let go of protecting Jamison and keeping him safe.

Mako yanked Jamison's shorts down and let them hang on his ankle, and then groped one cheek. The squeeze made Jamison moan softly and he raised his hips. Suddenly there was a sting of pain on his skin when Mako slapped the area that he'd groped.

"Don't think so. You've been naughty, so you're not allowed to make any noise." Mako brought a finger down to Jamison's mouth and shoved it inside. "Don't bite," he warned and spanked him again, this time a bit harder. Jamison whimpered in pleasure and tried to rock his erection against Mako's thigh, but he couldn't get a good angle or motion, all while he sucked at Mako's finger. 

Mako continued to spank his rear, eventually turning it a nice rosey pink and making the skin sensitive. He could feel saliva trickling down his finger from Jamison's tongue licking and sucking, but also drooling with pleasure. It had been a while since he'd seen Jamison this lustful, and he couldn't deny that it made him hot as well.

Maybe he could service him just this once.

Mako suddenly flipped Jamison over so the smaller male landed on his back, he pushed open the thin legs and then roughly shoved the saliva-covered finger into Jamison's hole. Jamison squeaked out a moan but Mako covered his mouth.

"Quiet, Rat. Or do I have to gag you?"

"Please do," Jamison panted with a grin.

Mako couldn't deny him that. He'd always dreamt of gagging the little bastard. He pulled his finger out, making Jamison grunt, found something to gag him with — a soft piece of fabric he used as a decoration on his bag — and then tied it around Jamison's head, between his teeth.

"Now stay quiet, or you won't get any of this for a month."

Jamison scoffed and tried to speak through the gag. "Like ya can go tat long without fuck—ING—!" he shrieked as Mako shoved two fingers inside of him.

"Quiet. And play with yourself, I want to see it."

"Naughdy vastard—" The fingers pushed deeper and Jamison threw his head back. His hand moved to his erection that was dripping with precum and aching. He started a slow stroke and then looked at Mako.

"Take yur msk ff," he told him, muffled, wanting to see Mako's face.

Mako stopped his movements and stared at him. He breathed out through his nose heavily but then pushed his mask up until it fell off the back of his head.

"Ello hndsom," Jamison chuckled.

"Just get yourself off."

Jamison grunted and started to move his hand again. His panting filled the room and he tried his damndest to keep his voice down, but it was hard with two of Mako's fingers scissoring deep inside of him. Both digits brushed against his prostate over and over and sent shocks of pleasure through his body. Each time Mako hit that spot, Jamison would arch up and moan in the back of his throat.

After a few minutes Jamison let out a rough, muffled cry and came with a shudder. His cum splattered onto Mako's belly, making him give a dirty look. He pulled his fingers out, making Jamison grunt.

"Clean up your mess," Mako demanded and untied the gag. The corners of Jamison's mouth were red, and saliva wet his chin from not being able to swallow it. 

The blond sat up and knelt in front of Mako, and began to lap up his cum from Mako's belly. He knew that the man was looking at him, so he made a point to glance up when he'd give a long lick, just to tease a little. He moved up and kissed one of Mako's nipples, but right when he started to suck on it, a large hand pushed his face away.

"Knock that off."

Jamison pouted. "Fine," he accepted begrudgingly and wrapped his arms around Mako's neck, pulled himself close, and then sweetly kissed his lips.

"Thanks Hoggy, I feel much better now." He smiled a genuine, sweet smile.

Mako's stared at him, but when he felt his face start to blush, and also realized that he was without his mask, he simply leaned forward and pinned Jamison to the bed under him.

"Hey! Ya big bastard! You're crushing me!" Jamison tried to move his head out to breathe, but Mako found his neck and kissed the skin there softly, and then nuzzled against him in a hug.

"Mako?" Jamison asked as he touched the man's arms.

"Shut up. Go to bed."

Jamison was surprised, but smiled. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I'm dead in the morning from suffocation," he spoke playfully, wrapped his arms around Mako, and stroked through his gray hair.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
